


When Closeted Desires Become Unleashed

by Shadowclanwarrior



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, High School AU, M/M, Motonari and Motochika FINALLY letting off steam, Resolved Sexual Tension, Trapped In A Closet, some slight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowclanwarrior/pseuds/Shadowclanwarrior
Summary: For as long as they've known each other, Motochika and Motonari have always been at each others' throats. Arguing, getting on the other's nerves, associating with each other even though it drives them crazy every single time they are in the same room.  The tension never ends.  Finally bored of this obvious sexual tension, Masamune gets the brilliant idea to trap both of them in a closet and see what happens. With Motonari and Motochika trapped within closed courtiers, they are finally forced to resolved the conflict between them.





	1. Chapter 1

"You are an absolute fool."

Motonari stands his ground in the school's courtyard. His dark brown eyes glare at his delinquent classmate, Motochika, in hopes he can get him to back off so he can have his lunch in peace. Sadly, that doesn't seem to be the case, as Motochika's smirk grows larger.

"Oh come on, Motonari," he says with full confidence. "You have to admit it's a clever tactic. I can't think of _one_ teacher who would suspect someone to write the answers on their leg! It's completely out of view when you enter class, and there is nothing out of the ordinary trying to 'scratch' your leg during a test!"

Motonari sighs heavily. "Yet if you keep doing the gesture over and over again, someone will get suspicious. Especially if you do it for every test."

"I'm not saying I would do it for _every_ test! Just for the really hard ones that I can't fully memorize the stuff for. Like in my calculus class."

"'Calculus?'" He raises an eyebrow. " _You're_ taking calculus?"

"Yes, me," Motochika replies, as if stating the obvious. "Who else would I be talking about?"

Motonari pauses for a moment. "I don't know, but you don't seem to be the type. After all, calculus requires a great amount of thinking and the ability to withstand mental pressure. Considering we've been arguing about it being possible to pass school by cheating on tests; it is clear that you would be lacking the ability to last in that class more than a week."

Motochika's right eye twitches. "What was that?" He steps closer to him, his fists clutched tightly. "I didn't quite hear you…"

With his unexpected closeness, Motonari instinctively tenses up, his pale face turning a faint shade of red. He narrows his eyes and takes a deep breath of air before coming up with a smooth comeback. Motochika's retorts back, and while his facial expressions show frustration, his single blue eye glows with enjoyment.

While the two are lost in their verbal battle of wills, Masamune and Kojuro watch, eating their lunch from the sidelines. Masamune sighs, leaning against Kojuro as his bored gaze moves between Motonari and Motochika.

"How long have they been at it for this round?" he asks.

Kojuro glances down at his watch. "About thirty minutes now. Almost thirty-five."

"Wow, the same as yesterday." Masamune lets out another sigh. "For two people who supposedly hate each other's guts, they sure spend a lot of time and effort arguing."

Ever since he's known them, he can recall both Motochika and Motonari declaring their undying 'hatred' for one another. Motochika would be disgusted by Motonari's calculated, cold actions, thinking he is nothing more than an arrogant, self-entitled brat. While on the other hand Motonari says he is nothing more than a barbaric, low life gangster who doesn't have a shred of dignity.

They fight and fight, yet they always find excuses to talk to the other, such as this two week long argument about cheating on tests. Not to mention, at least to Masamune, he has noticed that Motochika will find ways presses himself closer to Motonari, who became unusually fluster every time they are in close proximity. And the tension between them would grow from there, to the point where if someone who didn't know them walked by…

Masamune took a bite of his sandwich, where a small smirk subconsciously took form. From the corner of his eye, Kojuro sees it and frowns.

" _No_ Masamune. We must not get involved."

"Why not?" Masamune questions. "I can't be the only one tired of the same bullshit happening every single day! It's getting old, and it is about time someone should-"

"Even if you were to say the truth straight to their faces, they would still deny it."

Kojuro turns his attention towards the arguing pair. Motonari attempts to turn his back on Motochika, as if he hopes to end the conversation. However, every time he does Motochika chases after him, forcing him to meet him eye to eye.

"In a situation like this, they have to figure it out of themselves," Kojuro says. "One day, when they are alone and forced to face each other, they'll figure out. It's only a matter of time."

"Huh. Forced to be alone you say…" In the back of his mind, Masamune can see a plan beginning to take form. "So, like if they were trapped somewhere that was closed off and all alone. Something like that would that help them realize it?"

"…Supposedly, yes." Kojuro narrows his eyes at him. "Masamune, what are you plotting?"

Masamune smirks. "What? I'm just asking. I mean, one of them has to come out of the closet at some point."

Come out of the closet… At that thought, Masamune's mischievous smirk grows for a brief second. Many schemes prance around in his mind. Though knowing Kojuro will try to stop him, he quickly wolfs down the last of his lunch and make his way to the trash can.

The ultimate match making prank coming into full form. Whether it brings out confessions or pure rage, Masamune is bound to be entertained.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what is this about, Masamune?" Motonari asks as he enters one of the school's labs. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Just when he is about to go home after studying all afternoon at the library, he suddenly gets text after text from Masamune about needing his help with his homework. Urgently. Motonari crosses his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. Masamune smiles.

"Relax, Motonari, no need for the death glare," he says. "I just need some help with a chemistry lab, that's all."

Motonari sighs at the obvious remark. "And you wait till the last minute to text me, nonstop might I add, because…?"

"Hey, I had fencing practice! You can't blame me for that."

"No, but I can blame your incompetence." He studies the laboratory, seeing that there isn't any lab equipment out. "So what exactly am I helping you with? Is it the lab itself, organizing the data you've collected, what?"

"It's the lab itself," Masamune answers.

"All right. So why isn't the equipment set out?"

"Because I have no idea how to set it up."

Motonari's right eye twitches as he brings presses his fingers to this forehead.

"I swear, I am surrounded by idiots." He lets out a heavy sigh. "Let me see what the lab is."

Placing his backpack to the side, he waits for Masamune to get out his lab instructions. Once it is given to him, Motonari skims over what is needed and sets the paper down on the of the tables. Not trusting his classmate's capabilities, he goes over to the walk-in closet where the equipment is kept.

The closet itself is very cramped and dimly lit, very ill kept with science equipment scattered all over the place. It is difficult to make out where anything is, though soon enough, Motonari sees something he needs on the top shelf. He reaches up to grab it, however with him being so short it is impossible for him to get. He grunts, leaning forward and stretching his arm as far as it will go.

Meanwhile, Masamune stands impatiently, glancing down constantly on his phone. He tightens his grip on it, his thoughts racing a mile per minute. If he didn't show up soon…

"Hey Masamune. Sorry I'm late."

At the sound of a deep rough voice, he looks up to see Motochika enter the room. Masamune hides his relief with a smile.

"It's no problem," he replies coolly. "Just glad to have some help getting this lab done. Or at least have someone to talk to while I do the damn thing."

Motochika laughs. "I understand. It gets lonely up here by yourself." He glances around the room. "So, where's all the equipment?"

As the two of them talk, Motonari can hear them from the closet. He tenses, frozen in place as he waits to see what is going on. He questions why Motochika would be here if Masamune had texted for _his_ help.

"It's still in the closet," Motonari hears Masamune say. "Mind helping me get them out?"

"Sure, what do ya need?"

Motonari feels his heart skip a beat as hears loud footsteps approach his direction. He slowly turns to see Motochika enter the closet. They make eye contact, where Motochika's single eye grows wide.

"Motonari? What are you doing here?"

"…I could ask you the same question."

Feeling something push him further in, Motochika almost collides with the shelves, catching himself at the last second. Motonari flinches, turning his gaze to the door as Masamune slams it shock. There is a sudden click. Shocked, Motochika quickly turns to the door and turning the knob. His face pales.

"I-it's locked!"

No matter how hard he turns it, the knob will not budge. Motonari clutches his fists, hearing Masamune's laughter from the other side.

"Masamune, you bastard!" Motochika yells furiously. "Let us out of here!"

"Sorry, can't do that," Masamune replies, sounding amused. "At least, not until you two figure it out."

"Figure _what_ out?!"

"You'll find out. Or I hope so by the time I get done studying. See ya guys later!"

Without waiting for a reply, they can hear Masamune's footsteps echo as he runs off. Motochika curses him out, banging against the door with all his might and pulling at the knob. He does this for a while, until Motonari lets out a heavy sigh.

"Will you _stop_ with that racket?" he snaps, rubbing his forehead. "You're giving me a headache."

Motochika growls softly, turning to face him. "Do you have any idea what this is about?"

Motonari glares at him. "Do you think I would be in this predicament if I did?"

"I…" He hesitates. "…no. I guess not."

With fierce anger still burning in his chest, Motochika slammed his fist against the door. He took in heavy breaths of air, his gaze on the ground as he forces himself to calm. Off all the people to be stuck in a closet with…

Motonari watches him, noticing the sweat glittering from Motochika's forehead and how his chest heaves back and forth with his breaths. Sensing a sudden heat rise to his face, he avoids looking at him.

"Well, don't just stand there. Make yourself useful and get us out of here." Getting as far as he could from him, Motonari sits down against the wall. "You're a criminal. I'm sure you can get us out of here."

Motochika's eyebrow twitches. "All right then."

He continues to bang against the door again, however once he did Motonari barks at him to stop.

"I said get us out of here, not continuing to make a fool of yourself!"

"Then what else am I supposed to do?!" Motochika snaps, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Because unless you have something I can pick the lock with, I can't do much else."

"You don't have a lock pick on you?" Motonari questions, pulling the edge of his shirt's collar. "How ill prepare you are. Though I shouldn't-"

"Will you just shut up!" Letting out a heavy sigh, Motochika slides down on the opposite wall and sits down. "I'm gonna go insane if you open your damn mouth one more time…"

Motonari bites his lower lip. He growls softly, turning his gaze away from Motochika as he tries to silently think this through. He gazes around the equipment on the shelves, hoping there is something they could use. There _must_ be something! After all, who knows when Masamune or a janitor could come and let them out. Nor would he dare go through the humiliation of texting someone for help.

While he is lost in his own strategies, Motochika did a few breathing exercises to calm himself down. He swears, the next time he sees Masamune he is going to get the beating of his life! Though his thoughts don't stay in one place for very long, as the heat in this cramped closet makes him extremely uncomfortable. He moves sitting positions, desperate to get comfortable. Motonari watches him from the corner of his eye.

"Would you-wait, what are you doing?"

His heart comes to a halt as Motochika takes school jacket off his shoulders.

"I'm dying in here." He slips off his shirt, placing it to the side with his jacket. "It's getting so hot in here I can barely breath."

"Then turn off the light." Motonari forces his voice to stay steady. "It won't get as hot with it off."

Motochika raises an eyebrow. "You rather sit in the dark?"

"I…"

Motonari couldn't find the words, or at least, not without stuttering. He is unable to look away from Motochika's bronze chest and the six pack he has. This is the first time he has seen him shirtless, and it is something to behold. Much to his dismay. Feeling a rush of heat reach his face, Motonari forces himself to look away, his heart beating so fast.

"Motonari?"

Motochika is suspicious by his unusual quietness. He studies his appearance, where he then notices how red his cheeks are. He blinks.

"…Motonari, am I making you uncomfortable?"

Admittingly, the way he flinches makes Motochika extremely amused.

"W-what do you think, you imbecile? What barbarian randomly takes his shirt off like this?"

Ugh, what is _wrong_ with him?! Motonari refuses to look at him in the eye, or more accurately, his bare chest…

"Why would that bother you? We're both guys."

Motochika gives off a mischievous smile. Oh, this is too good of an opportunity to not mess with him! He scoots his way closer to Motonari. At his sudden closeness, his eyes grow wide.

"Get away from me!"

He presses himself further and further against the shelves, though the more he moves back the closer Motochika comes. He gives off a soft laugh.

"What's wrong, Motonari?" he asks softly. "You're acting more flustered than most girls I've cornered."

Motonari growls, avoiding eye contact. "S-shut up! I am not flustered..."

"Then why is your face so red? Why can't you look at me in the eye?"

This is too perfect. Who ever thought Motonari, of all people, would get so embarrassed around him? Feeling like the bad boy that he is, Motochika gingerly takes a hold of Motonari's chin. He forces him to meet his gaze, where surprisingly Motonari does nothing to resist.

"If I didn't know better, Motonari," Motochika whispers, leaning closer, "I would think you would have some kind of crush on me."

Motonari narrows his eyes, trying to ignore the hard pounding of his heart. "D-don't be absurd! I have no time for something as useless as a…"

He cut himself off. A sudden spark appeared in his dark brown eyes. Eyes, now that Motochika had a closer look at with nothing to distract him, had a very pleasant dark chocolate glaze to them.

"That bastard..."

With a new wave of anger taking form, Motonari finally finds the strength to push Motochika off of him. Motochika, taken by surprised, falls backwards. Motonari stands up.

"It all makes sense now," he says, explaining his thoughts out loud. "I don't know what ridiculously motion made him believe this, but _that_ is the reason Masamune trapped us here. For some kind of sick prank for his own amusement…"

Motochika blinks. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Masamune is trying to get us to…well…" Motonari clears his throat in an attempt to hide a stutter, his thoughts getting further and further down the gutter. "…Never mind. This is something even your uncivilized mind can figure out."

Dreading the worse, Motonari moves past Motochika, careful to not have his leg brush against him. He holds his back towards him, closing his eyes and clutching his fists tightly.

Pleasant thoughts, pleasant thoughts to calm his nerves…

Motochika sits where he is, trying to process his words. Normally, he would think he would be annoyed by another one of his burning insults, but he feels no such thing. Instead, he can't get Motonari's alluring eyes out of his mind, a part of him longing to get that close to him again. Motochika, even though he had been acting the part, now seriously wants to see him fluster underneath him again. It is almost as if…

"…By God am I fool."

Motonari can't help but snort at that random remark. "Well, that took you long-"

Cutting him off, Motochika jumps up and grabs a hold of Motonari. Motonari cries out, as he is turned around and have his back pressed against the wall. With Motochika leaning over him. His eyes grow wide with fear, his body frozen. Motochika stares deeply into his gorgeous eyes, a soft laugh escaping him. He moves an inch closer to him. Motonari tenses up, his face turning into a deeper shade of red.

"M-Motochika, what are you doing?!"

"…Ya know," Motochika says softly. "If it wasn't for your mouth pissing me off all the time, you would be very cute, Motonari."

Motonari growls, clutching his fists. He opens his mouth to make a sharp remark, find some way to escape Motochika's clutches… But the moment he does, Motochika takes that opportunity to seal the space between them and presses his lips against his.

Motonari is in shock. His entire body becomes numb, minus the intense pressure and heat against his lips. He feels Motochika's rough tongue wrap itself around his, a long held in hunger and lust for him becoming unleashed. The kiss is heavy and full of unexpected passion, something that Motochika himself is surprised of.

Fearing he is going to lose himself to his…desire, he forces himself to break from Motonari. He takes a few steps back, both of them panting heavily. Motochika is stunned to see how frozen Motonari is, how his legs are shaking furiously. How distant his beautiful eyes are…

"I…guess I over did it."

Motochika laughs the moment off, his brain cursing himself for going too far too fast. Yet his heart screams at him to go back, continue to unleash the frustration that has been built up for years upon years… He avoids eye contact.

"I...I only meant to tease you a little. I didn't mean to… I'm sorry, Mo-"

In the middle of his apology, the light returns to Motonari's eyes. A light that glows with lust and sexual frustration, emotions he can no longer hold back. Before Motochika can react, Motonari grabs the back of his head and bring him down to his level. He smashes his lips against his, biting Motochika's bottom lip and aggressively tasting his lips and mouth.

Motochika is in total shock, his mind shutting down temporarily. Eventually, Motonari is forced to pull away, gasping as his lungs scream for air. Light headed, he leans against Motochika, trembling at his sudden action. His heart…why is heart aching some much?

"Wow." A soft chuckle escapes Motochika as he slowly puts his arms around him. "Are you deprived, Motonari? You seem a little… _desperate_."

It warms his heart to see him in such a distress state. Motonari glares up at him.

"Shut up, you...y-you…"

His voice leaves him the longer he looks into Motochika's exotic blue gaze. With his reasoning being overpowered by his heart's desires, he pulls him in to another passionate kiss. But this time, Motochika kisses him back, their tongues fighting for dominance. Time becomes nonexistence to them, as the next thing either of them knows, Motochika has Motonari against the wall again. He plays with his shirt, carefully unbuttoning it with one hand and slipping it off with his other. Motonari does nothing to stop him.

"…Moto…chika…"

His kisses become more desperate, pressing himself closer and closer. Sensing where this is going, where he _wants_ it to go, Motochika moves his hand over the light switch and turns it off. With the lights off, he then feels Motonari puts his hands against his chest. He forces him to the ground, wrapping his legs around him and drowning him in kisses.

Is…is he trying to take him over?! Unable to stand the thought of Motonari being on top, Motochika grabs him by the arms and rolls over. Motonari grunts, their sides hitting the wall. Motochika laughs, placing his lips to the side of his neck and tickling it with his tongue. Motonari groans.

T-that bastard!

Doing the same trick Motochika pulled on him, he fights for control. Their kisses become more aggressive and demanding, rolling back and forth, slamming into the wall, then the shelves. The intensity and fight for dominance strengths with each passing second.

At this point, the anger and resentment they had towards Masamune and their imprisonment becomes a distant memory.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that everything, Masamune?" Kojuro asks, getting up from his chair.

After spending the past hour and half in the library doing homework, Masamune lets out a tired yawn.

"Yeah, that's about it," he replies, stretching out his arms and legs. "Got nothing else due till Thursday, so it's smooth sailing from here on out."

"What is it that you have due Thursday?"

Kojuro raises an eyebrow as Masamune gets up from his seat, putting his homework back into his backpack. He smiles confidently.

"Oh, just some stupid lab for…"

Masamune feels his blood turn to ice. He puts his backpack over his shoulders, a small laugh escaping him.

"You know, I just remembered something I left at the chemistry lab," he says quickly. "Thanks for the help, Kojuro. I'll see ya tomorrow."

As fast as he can without appearing suspicious, he walks out of the library. Recognizing the 'oh shit' tone in his voice, Kojuro gets an uneasy feeling in his gut.

"Masamune, _what_ did you do?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, he runs after him. Once he arrives at the chemistry lab, he can see the door is already open and heads inside. There, he sees Masamune standing in front of the equipment closet door.

"Masamune?"

Kojuro's eyes grow wide as hears the intense grunts and sexual moans coming from closet. Along with various insults and cries. Most of them following the lines of, "That's too rough!" or "Hold still and it won't hurt so much!" and most commonly, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

It doesn't take long for Kojuro to recognize who the voices belong to. He places his hand over his forehead, sensing a headache coming on.

"Masamune…why? Just _why_?"

"Hey, at least they finally let off some steam." Masamune turns to face him, where he lets out a soft laugh. "Oh come on, Kojuro, you can't blame me for this! Well, at least what's happening now…"

Kojuro lets out a heavy sigh. The lecture can come later, for now…

Walking up towards the door, he gives to loud knocks on the door. At the sound, he can hear Motonari yelp at the sound while Motochika becomes silent.

"The building is about to close," Kojuro says as he unlocks the door. "Motochika, Motonari, you might want finish up and get dress before the janitors come and see."

Masamune snickers at his unfiltered bluntness. And his amusement continues to grow as he hears the panic arguing on the other side of the door.

"You idiot!" Motonari yells furiously. "Where did you put my belt?"

"How should I know?" Motochika answers. "You were the one who took it off!"

"Yet you were the one who kept trying to pull my- _ahh_!"

There is a loud bang against the wall.

"Motonari, are you okay?" Motochika asks, half alarmed, half amused.

"W-what do you think?!" Motonari's voice cracks in his reply.

"Uh…that you're not okay? You know, this would be a lot easier if you would stop climbing all over me."

"Oh, shut up!"

The bickering continues for about three minutes as Kojuro and Masamune wait for them to get out. Masamune chuckles softly while Kojuro rubs his forehead like he has a migraine. Eventually, Motochika and Motonari come out of the closet.

The scene is priceless. Both Motonari and Motochika's uniforms are all ruffled and in a mess. Bite and red marks are all over their faces and necks, their hair tangled and all out of place. Motochika's face glows brightly with pleasure while Motonari is shaking with rage.

"Masamune…" Motonari limps over towards him, raising his fist. "I am going to _kill_ you for this!"

Masamune smirks. "Why? You sounded like you were having fun in there."

Kojuro sighs. "Masamune…"

He gives a sheepish smile to Kojuro, before turning his attention to Motonari. He glares at him, though before he can reply, Motochika place his hand on his shoulder and lets out a laugh. Motonari blushes.

"Masamune, you magnificent bastard!" Motochika exclaims, his laughs slightly off tune. "You are so lucky right now I have bigger priorities on my mind..."

Swiftly grabbing his and Motonari's backpacks, he then takes Motonari by the arm and drags him out of the chemistry lab. Motonari protests, dragging his feet down the hallway.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" he demands furiously. "Let go of me! Motochika!"

"Can't."

Coming to a sudden stop, Motochika turns to face Motonari. Motonari grunts as he is pulled into a quick, embracive kiss.

"…As you can see, I'm not quite finished with you yet."

An intense, lustful gleam shines in Motochika's one seen eye. Motonari blinks, his heart racing. Taking a deep breath of air, he pulls his arm free.

"You really are a savage," Motonari says softly, crossing his arms. "Whatever. I suppose I'll humor you just this once."

He turns his face away from him, hoping that he can conceal his, unfortunate, enjoyment. Motochika is silent for a moment, studying him carefully. Analyzing how vulnerable he appears to be, and how cute it is to see him deny his desires. But also being intimidated by it.

Having his lust being replace with sympathy, a small smile came across Motochika's face.

"…Tell ya what. Why don't we stop for ice cream before we continue?"

"What?" Puzzled, Motonari turns to face him, eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about?"

Motochika shrugs his shoulders. "Just thought it would be nice to treat you after all we've been through. Got a problem with me being nice?"

"I…" Motonari is at a loss for words. "…suppose not."

His throat tightens, unable to take his eyes off Motochika. The offer seems genuine, and for once, he is unable to find anything to argue about.

But then that all changes once Motochika's smile turns into an arrogant smirk.

"Besides, you are gonna need something to cool you off before I finish you off. Don't want you to melt on me."

With a mischievous, naughty chuckle, Motochika turns his back on Motonari and walks towards the school parking lot. Motonari stands where he is, stunned for a split second. But he soon recovers, a smirk of his own coming across his lips with naughty desires flowing through his mind.

"…I believe you mean that _you_ will need something to cool off, Motochika. You wild animal…"

With a small laugh escaping him, he follows Motochika out of the school.


End file.
